


it's just as soft as I imagine

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: He's been wondering.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	it's just as soft as I imagine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer & Note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens is a novel by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gailman, adapted into a TV series by the BBC and Amazon Prime and directed by Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * The author does not take any material profit by writing this fanfiction.

"You're going to keep it long?" Crowley asks, one afternoon, noticing that Aziraphale hasn't miracled his hair as usual. He knows, Aziraphale likes to keep it short. It's practical. And Aziraphale is never one to keep up with trend or change. What makes him comfortable is what makes him comfortable.

Of course, a slight change will be very noticeable.

"I'd like to try something new." Aziraphale replies without turning his head, nose still buried deep in his book. Crowley takes another glance and then, sighing. He knows, he's weak for Aziraphale already. He doesn't know if any change on Aziraphale can make it worse. He can't wait to find out and yet, he also dreads for the day it happens.

_I see him everyday, it can't be worse_, he reassures himself.

-

It doesn't take too long for Aziraphale's hair to grow. It comes naturally to him, once he allows it to grow. The blond locks fall beautifully on his shoulder. Crowley tries not to stare for too long, or else he will not be able to restrain himself from touching it. Aziraphale doesn't like to tie his hair. He prefers to let it fall, freely. The blond hair is wavy and shiny. Angel's miracle, Crowley knows. _It's just him, _Crowley also insists to himself_. It fits his personality._

It is another nice afternoon and they are sitting side by side on the sofa. Slow song playing softly in the room, as Aziraphale reads his book with Crowley lays casually on his lap. Their usual routine.

Crowley with his closed eyes, drown himself in serenity until a handful of hair falls on his face.

Aziraphale stares at him, apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear."

He is about to slip the hair behind his ear, but Crowley catches his hand. "Can I touch it?"

Aziraphale looks surprised but his expression softened at Crowley's request. "Of course."

The blond hair is a contradictory against Crowley's black suit. And yes, Crowley has been wondering whether the hair is as soft as it looks. He can't help it. The hair slides smoothly between his fingers.

"It's just as soft as I imagine."

He blurts out.

—which also what Aziraphale says at the same time.

Crowley blinks. Aziraphale blushes.

"I've wanted to touch your hair since the first time I saw you."

That is when Crowley realizes Aziraphale has been combing his hair. The angel has put down his book for doing so. Crowley can feel the big, warm hand on his scalp. Aziraphale touches him with such carefulness, such tenderness.

Aziraphale has been wondering like Crowley has been wondering.

Crowley smiles, and brings himself up to rub Aziraphale's hair on his cheek.

"Me too."

It's just as soft as he imagines.

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for atsui.
> 
> also in [tumblr](https://belindarimbi13.tumblr.com/post/188782261530/its-just-as-soft-as-i-imagine)


End file.
